Err… Sarang Haeyo?
by Bunga Sharesputri
Summary: OneShoot!/Cuma fic enggak jelas/"Jawab dong, Karin-chan. Mukamu beneran kusut, kayak kertas ulangan Matematika-mu yang jeblok kemarin."/ "Ah, itu mudah."/ "Loh, bukannya kau tadi bilang padaku 'aku mencintaimu', tadi?"/BadSummary!/ Maaf, kalau salah genre, bilang, ya?


A/n : Hora-Hora, mina-san! Ketemu lagi sama Bunga, ne? Ini cuma fic gak jelas, sebab stress-nya Bunga yang udah eggak tertolong. Jujur aja, saking ajaibnya Bunga, Bunga kerjain ini ketika lagi ada hapalan sepuluh lembar, lho. Sepuluh lembar! Wahaha… rekor baru buat Bunga, nih. Udahlah, mending langsung baca aja daripada dengar ocehan tak penting Bunga. ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Err… Sarang Haeyo?**_ _By_ _ **Bunga Sharesputri**_

 _Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin CHU Koge Donbo_

 _Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, alur super cepat, ide pasaran, dll_

 _Don't like! Don't read!_

 _Happy Reading, Minna! ^^_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bruak!

Karin menduduki bangku kelasnya dengan agak kasar. Ia sedikit menggerutu kesal, entah apa. Sontak, beberapa murid menatap Karin dengan tanda tanya. Tentu saja, gadis super aktif plus paling ceria di kelas itu masuk kelas dengan wajah kusut dan kecut kayak jeruk nipis, siapa yang gak heran, coba? Lah, biasanya juga dia masuk kelas sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kesetanan. Yah, walaupun sampai saat ini, belum diketahui jin apa yang merasukinya, sih.

Himeka Kujyo, sebagai teman Karin yang paling baik, paling imut, paling manis, dan paling pendiam, sebenarnya berinisiatif untuk bertanya. Tapi, apalah daya, niatnya telah didahului oleh sepupunya sendiri. Kazusa.

"Ne, Karin-chan, kenapa? Mukamu kusut banget, lho," ujar Kazusa bertanya. Karin mendongak sedikit walau tak menjawab. Melihat tak ada reaksi, Kazusa kembali berujar. "Jawab dong, Karin-chan. Mukamu beneran kusut, kayak kertas ulangan Matematika-mu yang jeblok kemarin."

Jleb!

Uuuhh… rasanya pasti dalem dan nusuk banget, ya? Karin tersenyum kelewat 'manis' pada gadis berbando kelinci itu. "Oohh… begitu?"

"E-Eh?"

"Kazusa, kamu berniat nanyain keadaanku, atau mengingatkanku kalau aku hari ini remedial matematika, hah?!" Seisi kelas langsung siaga satu. Api kemarahan gadis Hanazono nampaknya langsung menyala-nyala. Kazusa meneguk ludah. Duh, maksudnya tadi kan bukan begini.

"Err… mu-mungkin keduanya," jawab Kazusa dengan nada rendah. Tidak tahu, apa jawabannya akan membuat gadis ini tenang atau…

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?!"

Ternyata, bak menuang bensin dalam api(?). Karin tampak lebih semangat mengobarkan api amarahnya. Siaga dua sudah keadaan kelas II-I ini.

"Ma-maaf."

Di ujung kelas, sesosok lelaki berparas cantik memutar bola matanya malas. Berkali-kali, ia membuka halaman buku yang ia baca dengan kasar. Jengah dengan kelakuan gadis hyperaktif itu. Akhirnya, ia berdiri. Berniat mendekati Karin yang masih dalam mode yang sama. Mode api amarahnya seperti biasa.

"APA MAUMU, TUAN SOK JENIUS?!"

Baru saja, dua meter dari gadis itu, Kazune sudah kena semprot. Kazune mengelus dada. Jujur saja, kenapa sih Kami-sama menakdirkannya menyukai gadis ini? Ck, sial.

"Hei, hei. Bisakah kau tenang dulu? Aku mau bertanya."

"Eh?" Karin mengerjapkan mata. "Apa?"

"Kudengar, kau lumayan bisa bahasa Korea?" tanya Kazune datar. Karin mengangguk mengiyakan. Senyumnya mengembang sedikit.

"Ya, memangnya, apa yang mau kau tanyakan? Mau belajar bahasa Korea juga?" Karin mengangkat alisnya. Lalu menunjuk sosok gadis bersurai Hijau Tosca dibelakangnya. "Sama Miyon juga bisa."

Kazune menggeleng pelan. "Kau juga pasti tahu."

"Hmmm…?"

"Apa artinya Sarang Haeyo?"

Karin menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, itu mudah."

"Ya… lalu apa artinya?"

"Aku mencintaimu!" Karin menjawab lantang, entahlah, mungkin saking bangganya karena bisa menjawab dengan benar.

Kazune tersenyum. Catat! Tersenyum dengan jelas di depan semua orang. "Terimakasih," balas Kazune, masih tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Karin tidak mengerti. Kazune Kujyo berterimakasih pada Karin? Oh, hal yang sulit dipercaya. Tersenyum lagi!

Kazune berbalik sedikit, lalu menatap Karin. "Loh, bukannya kau tadi bilang padaku 'aku mencintaimu', tadi?"

Muka Karin langsung memerah malu.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"EHH?!" Dan satu kelas sontak terkejut.

Ah, rupanya menyukai seorang Karin Hanazono tidaklah se-sial itu, eh?

* * *

 **~THE END~**

* * *

A/n : Ya… berakhir dengan seluruh ketidakjelasannya! Hehehe, mohon review-nya mina-san ^^


End file.
